CQPC02
'Get Duncked On!!!'is the second episode of the season Crystal★Quartz Pretty Cure! which was aired on March 02, 2018. This episode focused on Sekiei Kemutai fighting against a Naiya and learning how to use her powers and weapons with Quartz. Transcript :Note: The transcript is writing in PT-BR, because Smoky97 is too lazy for translate. -OPENING- "Uau, o que é isso!?" - Kemutai perguntou para Quartzo, e ele respondeu dizendo que ela se transformou em Pretty Cure. Opheria se perguntou o que era isso e se lembrou do motivo dela estar lá, Opheria disse para o Naiya atacar a Pretty Cure. Kemutai agarrou Quartzo pela juba e começou a correr para longe. Quartzo perguntou se ela não ia lutar e Kemutai respondeu dizendo que ela não era uma idiota para ir lutar com aquela coisa. Ela (Kemutai) então levou o leão para um beco e ele perguntou qual que iria ser o nome do alter-ego dela, Kemutai disse que ela não tinha tempo para pensar em nome agora pois estava procurando um jeito de despistar o monstro e fazer ele desistir e ir embora, Quartzo gritou perguntando se era esse o plano dela. "Me desculpe, mas esse é o meu dever. Naiya, pode ataca-la" - Opheria ordenou. Kemutai deu um salto que surpreendentemente foi extremamente alto, ela fechou os olhos enquanto pensava se iria morrer ou ficar viva e quando chegou no chão, se surpreendeu com o resultado pois saiu viva dessa. Ela ficou mais segura e confiante depois que descobriu que tinha ficado mais forte e super ágil. Ela testou a força dela socando o Naiya fazendo ele voar pra longe. Kemutai achou incrível a força dela e com muita empolgação ela foi correndo para bater mais no Naiya, mas ele bateu nela - deu um peteleco - e ela foi atirada contra a parede. Kemutai reclamou que não era imune aos ataques do inimigo e chegou perto de Opheria e reclamou dizendo que não era justo ela ter que lutar contra um monstro que é significantemente maior do que ela. Opheria disse que não era culpa dela e disse para o Naiya atacar ela de novo. "Você deveria lutar por si mesma!" - Kemutai gritou e depois foi novamente atingida pelo Naiya. Kemutai viu uma corda no chão e decidiu pega-lá, a corda se transformou em um chicote que Kemutai pegou e chamou de Ruby Whip. Ela usou o chicote usar o seu ataque de purificação Burning Hurricane. Depois de purificar o inimigo, Kemutai decidiu se nomear de Cure Smoky. Opheria ficou indiferente e voltou para casa. Depois de Cure Smoky voltar a ser Sekiei Kemutai, Quartzo disse que ela deveria começar a treinar e que o treinamento iria começar amanhã. Kemutai voltou para casa e Atsumi perguntou por que ela se distanciou de Kemui, Kemutai disse que era porque ela tinha ido comprar uns lanches mas apareceu uma distração que era um leãozinho. Atsumi disse que não acredita na parte do leão, mas acreditava na parte dos lanches. Atsumi mandou Kemutai ir tomar banho e ela obedeceu. -Tempo Pula para noite- "Finalmente a minha cama!" - Kemutai disse se jogando na cama vestindo o seu pijama. Quartzo apareceu para Kemutai e disse para ela ir dormir logo porque amanhã o dia vai ser longo e cansativo. Kemutai reclamou antes de apagar a luz e ir dormir. No dia seguinte, Kemutai estava super cansada e Quartzo a levou para uma área limpa e plana que era muito espaçosa. "O necessário para uma guerreira é disciplina e força." - Quartzo disse para Kemutai. Um dueto entre os dois aconteceu durante o treinamento. Depois disso, Kemutai disse que estava muito cansada e Quartzo disse para se acostumar pois esse treinamento vai acontecer mais de uma vez. Kemutai bocejou e se deitou na grama, Quartzo disse que não era hora de descansar pois ainda precisa reforçar o que ela acabou de aprender, Kemutai pegou o Quartzo nos braços e começou a aperta-lo e começou a chama-lo de "coisa fofa" e Quartzo reclamava dizendo que não era nem um pouco fofo. A câmera sobe focando no céu azul e o episódio acaba. Category:S★Q! Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:Crystal★Quartz Pretty Cure! Category:CQPC Category:Episodes